Assassin's
by kaymon3
Summary: The Uzumaki family have been Assassin's for century's with Kyuubi taking over from his father but when tragedy occurs the Naruto must take up his lineage and learn how to master his powers before it is too late. Will he be able to save his family and friends from the upcoming disaster or will evil win? Rated M for later chapters with eventual NarutoXSasuke and KyuubiXItachi
1. The end at the beginning

A/N Hey folks. Me and my brother been playing too much Assassin's creed and drinking too many energy drinks as of late and for those of you who've played Assassin's creed you can tell that this story is based loosely on it. The plot bunny's that live in our brains decided to wake up after hibernating for a while so we can write again.

Anyway, we unfortunately don't own Naruto or any of the other characters in the story but there are some characters we wouldn't want to own anyway won't name any...*cough* Sakura *cough*... Anyway please enjoy.

Chapter one: The End At The Beginning.

Sand 1500. Age 22

The figure ran along the cobbled streets of Sand in blind panic and desperation. He turned a corner and skidded to a stop as he reached a dead end. He swung round in the hope that there was still time to back out of the alleyway and came face to face with what would be his end.

Backing up against the wall the figure sighed, well, if he was going to go down he was going to take some of these bastards with him.

Drawing his sword, the figure faced his demise with courage, an explosion of metal filled the air as swords were swung at the figure. He dodged an attack and cut a deep gash in the man's lower back causing him to fall in agony onto the blood washed street. The figure lent against the wall to try to catch his breath and out of the corner of his eye he could see the next lot of guards coming his way. He disposed of them easily, however his luck would not last. The figure lost the grip on his sword and a guard knocked it out of his hand, which flew onto a body lying not too far away. The figure stepped backwards, tripped and fell to the ground in a tangle of bodies.

He hissed as he was grabbed by his hair by a large burly guard who spat at him, "I've been waiting for this day boy," and flung him forward into the awaiting jail cart.

The cart jumped and bounced over every cobble as it made its way to the tower which was to be the last place the cloaked figure would ever see. The cart juddered to a stop and a pale hand reached in to grab the boy's hair only to come close to his mouth, and the boy taking his chance to escape bit down hard enough on the man's lip to draw blood. The hand retreated as the figure jumped up and made for the door and dodged a fist that attempted to connect with his chest.

As the figure sprinted away he didn't notice the dark figure behind him that caught his arm and sent him flying into a wall. Coughing blood the figure tried to get up but found himself constrained as on either side were two guards that held him by the arms, preventing him from escaping. As he struggled the dark figure stepped out of the shadows and walked up to him.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here then? A little fox that lost his way?" With a smirk plastered on his face he lifted a fist and slammed it into the struggling figure's stomach before grabbing his face so that he could see the fear in his eyes and was surprised when he saw they were calm and collected. Infuriated, he raised his hand and brought it down hard on the boy's scarred cheek.

"You could of been so much more than this, a petty assassin... you could of been a king! But no you had to go and run after that raven haired bitch which is why I had to have him killed!" At the man's words the figure started struggling again. "No point struggling your done for...take him to the cells."

The guards nodded before dragging the struggling figure to his cell kicking and screaming all the way. The man smirked as he watched the struggle before turning to the smaller man beside him and raised an eyebrow.

"I was wondering if I could torture him before he's hanged sir," said the dark figure.

"No," said the smaller man defiantly.

"Why he killed him? He killed my lover!"

"No. He may of killed your lover but he did it quickly and he would've felt no pain."

"And that makes it alright?! He still killed HIM?!"

"Listen to me snake because I'm only going to say this once!" The man exploded. "Kabuto went against my orders so he was already a dead man walking, you should feel grateful that he offered him a quick death unlike Kabuto did to his lover!" The man spat out the last word and turned away back his carriage.

The plain grey ceiling was the first thing the figure's azure eyes saw when he awoke. He groaned as he rolled over and tentatively touched his head, grimacing when he felt the bloodied clump. Damn guards, he thought.

Sighing, he clambered to his feet and looked around the plain cell. It was nothing special, just four grey stone walls on which one had bars which highlighted the prisoner's predicament but gave an amazing view of the city.

He bent down and picked up the three legged stool which was one of the few pieces of furniture in the room along with a cot filled with straw and a small wooden box on which stood a glass of water, half a loaf of bread and some cheese.

He took the stool and placed it by the window and then carefully retrieved the food from the box. He sat down and ate slowly, devouring and savouring the food, taking measured bites to make it last longer. If he was right he only had a couple of hours before the hanging. Suppose it could have been worse, he thought.

After eating he just sat and stared at the city beneath him and began to recall all the happy memories he had back when everything was easy and carefree in his life. When there was no trouble and he was just a normal boy doing normal things.

He sighed as he stood up and began to pace the small room in the hope that it would stop him remembering his old life. He didn't want to remember, it hurt too much. Remembering meant thinking of everybody that had sacrificed their life to save him. So many people dead because of him. "Well, if I don't face them now I'm never going to get another chance," he said in a moment of clarity.

He returned to the stool and continued staring out the window. As he did this he began to go back to the time when his friends were alive and so were his teachers. Back to a time when everything was simple and it was just him and his friends and family living their lives together...

A/N

E- What d'ya think? Please review, god knows we need all the help we can get and I wanna thank my friend Katie for being my human spellchecker I can't thank you enough buddy.

H- chapter two will be up soon to satisfy you hungry readers!

E+H- Till then folks.


	2. The beginning of the end

A/N

E- A huge thank you to those who've come back.

H- Yup, we don't own Naruto in any way shape or form.

E- Enjoy!

Chapter two: The beginning of the end.

Sand 1492 age 16

A small figure ran across the rooftops of Sand in an attempt to keep up with the red haired boy that was running through the street beneath him. The red head took a left causing the figure to stumble slightly before he quickly regained his posture. He saw the boy look over his shoulder to see if he'd lost him, looking positive he had slowed the pace to a walk and smirked. The figure leapt from the building and landed silently not far from the boy he'd been chasing, creeping quietly closer to the boy the figure prepared to tackle him...Three...Two...One...The figure jumped and wrapped his small arms round the boys legs causing him to trip and fall face first into the straw that littered the street. The figure sat atop the boys chest and grabbed his arms so that he couldn't move. Looking up the red head stared with wide unbelieving eyes, how the hell did he get so damn close?

"Surrender?" The figure asked.

"Damn it," the red head uttered, struggling in the figure's hold. Looking down and smirking at the boy squirming underneath him the figure spoke again,

"Come on don't be a sore loser, anyway it's the first time I've won against you so give me a break."

"Fine, fine, I surrender" the red head sighed, "now get the hell off me father wants to see us." Nodding, the figure scrambled to his feet and held out a hand for his older brother, who took the hand and let himself be helped up before leading the way for his younger sibling. Looking up at his older brother he couldn't help but stare in wonder at him he was perfect in every way well...except for his anger at times.

Kyuubi Uzumaki the eldest child of the Uzumaki family, and his role model. Thinking back he couldn't remember Kyuubi doing anything bad, he was always so calm and gentle around his family and friends but cold and hard to any strangers. It always amazed him how he was able to keep his anger under control even when something terrible had happened, like this morning when he'd been involved in a street fight. He hadn't shouted at him or even raised his voice. Kyuubi was taller than him by about a foot but at this age it was only to be expected. He was only sixteen after all and Kyuubi was eighteen, oh well he'd catch up eventually. He loved the way Kyuubi's fiery red hair stood out in a crowd, but somehow he couldn't imagine him any other way. With his dark maroon eyes, tanned skin, red hair and his light build he could understand why every girl in the district was after him. How could he ever compare with that he sighed.

Hearing a sigh come from his side, Kyuubi looked down on his younger brother and could tell his mind was elsewhere. Chuckling slightly, he remembered when he was eleven; God he was a handful always tearing about all over the place. He smiled as he remembered when the blonde was out with friends and a thief stole their money, he'd chased them all the way through the district. He couldn't help but smile as he looked at his brother. Naruto Uzumaki the youngest child in the family at only sixteen but he was smarter than most of the guards put together, the thought made Kyuubi chuckle. The sunshine blonde hair and bright azure eyes stood out amongst the crowd as Naruto walked ahead, hips swaying slightly, the slight build and flawless tanned skin completing the look.

Kyuubi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder causing the younger to pause and look up at him in confusion. Looking ahead Kyuubi could see two members of his team; they must be here to see me he thought. He grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him forward, not wanting the young blonde to be caught up in all of this. Naruto frowned as he passed the two men standing outside his home, wondering why on earth they would be there. Kyuubi continued to drag Naruto forward he could feel eyes looking at them. Kyuubi looked over his shoulder and could see his teammates watching them leave. Sighing, Kyuubi led Naruto to his room and sat him on the bed before speaking.

"Naruto, stay in your room, I'll come and get you later. Okay?"

"Why do I have to stay in my room?"

"Because I don't want you to get into any more trouble, and my friends are here to see me."

"Those two men that are downstairs?"

"Yes, so promise me you'll stay in your room till I come and get you."

"Okay I promise."

Kyuubi stood up and walked to the door before turning to Naruto, "Thank you". Naruto nodded, smiled and lay back on his bed and began to wonder what could be so important that his brother would have to hurry away for.

Kyuubi walked out into the backyard and motioned for his teammates to follow. Deidara and Sasori of the red sand, two of the hardest assassins around and the best people to have as friends with their carefree and lazy attitude when off the job, but when on...Urrrr... the thought made Kyuubi shiver. Deidara, Sasori had been working together for years when Kyuubi had joined them, but he quickly earned their trust and friendship. It honestly wasn't weird or awkward working with them... Well, sometimes it was. He laughed as he remembered when they had been late for a meeting and had turned up to the meeting sweaty and breathless not to mention Dei had a slight lime, and they'd both ended up turning rather red. He turned around and lent on a tree that sheltered him from the sums hot gaze. Sighing, he gave them both a measured stare before finally asking the question that had been bugging him since he had arrived home.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Sasori was the one to answer, "There's been a disturbance in Konoha and they want us to deal with it."

"What kind of disturbance?"

"Not the nice kind, apparently it resulted in the death of team three..."

Kyuubi winced at the information. Team three was one of the best teams you could ever get. Zabuza, Haku and Kisame were a bit of a mismatched group but one of the best, except for two other teams. Team two was made up of Kakashi, Iruka, Asuma and Kurenai and team one made up of Tobi, Diedara, Sasori and himself, so to be called out on a mission like this was pretty bad. Kyuubi ran a hand over his face and neck before looking back up at his friends.

"Where's Tobi?"

Deidara was first to speak, "He's getting a horse and cart ready as we speak."

Kyuubi nodded and looked up to Naruto's window before looking at Sasori and asking, "Could Naruto come with us?"

"Why he'd only get in the way," said Deidara.

"My dad has a business partner in Konoha called Fugaku Uchiha who would house Naruto. Not to mention that he likes a certain raven haired child that goes by the name Sasuke Uchiha. Plus, it would give us an excuse to get into Konoha if we get asked what we're doing right?"

Sasori seemed to ponder this for a moment before turning to Diedara who just shrugged his shoulders, turning back to Kyuubi he smiled and nodded. "Very well the boy can come." Kyuubi nodded before running into the house to tell Naruto the good news.

When Kyuubi entered Naruto's room the blonde was lying on the bed giggling as he read a letter from his beloved Sasuke. Kyuubi had promised to keep it a secret because he himself was dating the older Uchiha. Kyuubi looked up and stepped inside the room and was surprised to see the bed empty, him being momentarily distracted gave Naruto the perfect opportunity to strike and knock his brother to the floor. Scrambling up onto his feet Naruto aimed a kick at Kyuubi's head, the latter dodging just in time. Kyuubi growled and swiped his leg round and knocked Naruto off his feet. Taking his chance, Kyuubi straddled his brother and held his hands above his head in a vice like grip.

"You gonna do that again?" He growled in the blonde's ear.

"Serves you right for coming into my room unannounced."

"Suppose," Kyuubi stood up and offered his hand to his brother. "Get a bag and grab some clothes your coming with me."

"Wha...Where?"

"Konoha."

Naruto stood there gobsmacked, "Really? Honestly I can come with you?"

"Yes, I've cleared it with my friends and they said it's OK that you join our merry little band for a while."

Jumping up, Naruto hugged his brother and gave him a fifty whatt smile; Kyuubi chuckled and ruffled his little brother's sunshine blonde hair before pushing him away.

"Go. Get ready. Now!" He laughed as the blonde tripped over his own feet in his hurry to collect his things. Shaking his head, Kyuubi left the room and headed towards his father's study to tell him that Naruto would be joining him, Deidara, Sasori and Tobi on their trip to Konoha and that with his agreement he would send out a rider to the Uchiha residence to inform them of their coming to Konoha.

Later that night Minato, Kushina and Naruko walked the boys to the edge of town where the rest of team one was waiting for them. Before exiting the gates Kyuubi turned to his father and embraced him before pulling back and giving him a curt nod. Minato nodded back and looked at the young blonde that was hugging his twin, he looked at Kyuubi.

"Stay safe son, I don't want you coming back in a coffin you hear," Kyuubi nodded and laughed at his Father's blunt joke. "Keep an eye on him for me..." he said whilst looking at Naruto, "...and give this to Fugaku for me." Kyuubi raised an eyebrow at this but didn't question his father's orders. Naruto came and hugged his father next; hugging back Minato embraced his youngest son.

"You be careful alright, and don't go causing trouble for Fugaku."

"I won't," Naruto promised.

"Oh and take it easy with Sasuke, Fugaku asked me why he was limping so much last time you went round."

Naruto blushed tomato red at this which caused Kyuubi to laugh. This time it was Naruto's turn to laugh when his father turned on Kyuubi.

"I don't see what your laughing at Kyuubi the same goes for you as well."

Both of the boys began to blush and ran off as quick as they good with their bags before their father could embarrass them more.

The two Uzumaki's hurried to the awaiting horse and cart, a beetroot red colour in their cheeks. They placed their bags in the cart and secured them down and then clambered over to the front where Deidara, Sasori and Tobi were sat waiting for them. As soon as they were settled Tobi yanked the horse's reigns and the cart started to pull away from Sand. Naruto found himself looking back over his shoulder and could still see his parents and sister watching them leave. He raised a hand and waved, bidding them goodbye for now. Their trip to Konoha had begun. However, little did they know that the forces of evil were moving against them, it would only be a matter of time before everything they knew and loved would be destroyed.

A/N

E- I want to thank our beta Katie for helping out with everything.

H- Yeah thanks a lot

E- Don't forget to review


	3. Road trip - day one

A/N No Beta this time as we've had a little bit of a tiff at school but we should be back on track by the end of this week, so please don't hate with the ridiculous amount of mistakes that I'm sure there are there I just wanted to upload it.

Chapter three: Road trip – day one

1494 road to Konoha age 16

Naruto smiled as they pulled away from Sand, he'd miss his family while he was away but it'd be worth it to see Sasuke again, he hadn't seen the youngest Uchiha in almost a year. Sighing he remembered the time when he was round the Uchiha's house almost every two months with his father however lately work had stopped him from visiting and Naruto along with him. Kyuubi smirked as he saw his brothers dreamy smile it too had been a long time since he had saw they eldest Uchiha but not as long as Naruto, it had only been a few months for him but almost a year for Naru, he chuckled as he remembered the first time the two had met...It was love at first sight, you could tell the way they looked into each other's eyes it was un-miss able the connection that there was, they'd been together ever since first as friends then as lovers. Although they'd never actually told their mum and dad about it Naruko knew 'cause there's no way you can keep a secret from that girl but they'd never told their parents and for one good reason, Fugaku was dad's best friend and of course it would ruin the friendship between them and probably spoil many investments the two had together. The two Uzumaki's were knocked out of their daydreams by Sasori who smiled at the dream expressions written all over their faces before waking them by removing the bags they were laying on.

"Whoops, sorry" he chuckled as he was thrown a death glare by both boys.

Kyuubi shook his head as Sasori chucked the bags to Deidara who placed them on the floor; he got to his feet and held a hand out to his younger brother who was still on his back. Naruto noticed Kyuubi's hand and grabbed it before allowing himself to be pulled up to his feet, jumping down from the cart they walked towards Deidara and Sasori to help them set up camp for the night. As Kyuubi, Sasori and Deidara began to construct the tent that would house them for the night Tobi approached the young Uzumaki and laid a hand on his shoulder causing the latter to jump.

"Calm yourself it's only me"

"Please don't sneak up on me like that I could of hurt you" stated the young blonde.

"Really? You hurt me phaw don't sprout..."Before he had the chance to react the blonde had Tobi on the floor on arm pinned against his back the other trapped underneath him. The blonde planted a foot in the middle of Tobi's back to stop his struggling and gave a sharp tug on his arm causing the raven to let out a small gasp in discomfort.

Three heads turned as they heard their partner gasp they were poised ready to fight but stopped short when they saw the small blonde pinning Tobi to the ground. Shaking his head Kyuubi walked towards his brother and put his hand on his shoulder which caused Naruto to look up at him.

"Let him go Nar"

"He started it" the blonde accused not letting go of the ravens arm.

"Bet he did come on Nar let go and I'll give ya a spar"

"Really?" the blonde asked his eyes lighting up with the idea.

"Yeah come on" the red head promised before walking off into the middle of the cleaning. "Unless you're too chicken to fight."

"You're on" Naruto shouted before letting go of the ravens arm launching himself in his brothers direction.

Deidara chuckled as he bent down to Tobi's level. "You gotta admit the kids got style" he said pointing in the direction of sparing brothers.

"Yer suppose he needs a bit of practise though" the raven muttered.

"You know he could make a good one" Sasori started "The question is why had Kyuubi been keeping this a secret his brothers good we could use more like him."

Deidara just shrugged before getting to his feet "there has to be a good reason, and Kyuubi will tell us what that is when its time. Come on im hungry."

Sasori chuckled before giving his hand to Tobi to help him to his feet, the latter accepted and shook his head at his teammate's ability to change the subject like that.

Later that night four figures sat around the campfire with a awkward silence settled over them, Kyuubi looked to his teammates and the blank expressions.

"For god's sake what's eating all of you?!" he shouted standing up and walking over to the three figures. "You've been moody ever since Naruto took down Tobi and I want t know what the hell is wrong now or so help me ill string you all!"

The three boys looked at each other before Deidara sighed and looked up to the raving red head "It's about Naruto, you see we noticed that he's...you know the same as you and..."Before Deidara had the chance to finish the sentence the red head above him cut him off with a shout.

"No" not him not Naruto, I let them use me to get what they wanted and ever since I haven't been able to evade them and I want allow Naruto to get dragged into this sick game of theirs."

"You may not have a choice Kyuubi because if you don't tell them I will" Sasori started not giving him a chance to argue back. "You know how tight things have been lately and with the new deaths we need all the help we can get whether it be from old me to young children like Naruto. That boy could give use the edge we need to defeat our enemies, Kyuubi I know you don't like the idea but you've got no choice either you tell them or i do it makes no difference either way."

"You're an evil basted Sasori," the red head whispered quietly. "Please I beg you don't tell them about Naruto I want him to live a normal life like I never could. I missed growing up because I was taken from the family at the age of nine to learn to kill and manipulate my powers. Yea I want him to learn all that I have but I want him to do it in his own time not when someone else wants him to, do you understand?"

Sighing the smaller red head looked at his partners and back up at Kyuubi who was nervously waiting for an answer. Yes they were partners and yes they were best friends but he had his duty to leaf to consider what would happen if he failed to report this to the council? Would they all get the sack for withholding important information? Shaking his head and looking up at the worried red head above he sighed "fine I won't tell them but let us help you train him together we can get him to learn quicker and teach him how to master his powers ok?"

"Yes thank you" Kyuubi muttered relaxing now that he knew his younger brother was out of harm's way.

"excellent we start tomorrow" Sasori said before getting to his feet and placing a reassuring hand on Kyuubi's shoulder "don't worry I promise I won't tell anyone about this, now get some sleep you look dead beat" Kyuubi smiled a shaky smile before nodding and heading over to the large green tent they had put up that would house them for the following night to come.

A/N Reviews are welcome.


	4. Road trip - day two

Chapter four: Road trip – day two

1494 road to Konoha age 16

"Naruto get over here" Deidara shouted from near the cart. They had been packing their bags all morning and they were just about ready to go once the last few bags were packed. Naruto turned around from his spot at the edge of the clearing before turning and walking over to the other blonde.

"Stand there" Deidara pointed to a spot just left of the cart out of reach of it pulled away and grabbed Naruto's chin turning his face to get a good look at him. "Hummm" he pulled away before leaning in again and started prodding him, frowning he pulled up quickly and looked into Naruto's eyes "I think you're a good one you know that?"

"Ummm okay?"

"Yes and if you're as good as I think you are you won't have any trouble catching us up." Deidara turned quickly and hopped into the cart signalling Tobi to hit it.

"Oi, wait for me!" Naruto shouted as the cart raced of ahead pulling away faster than he could keep up. Stopping Naruto closed his eyes and searched inside himself for the strength he needed to catch up, when he opened his eyes he saw the world in a different light everything was brighter and clearer than it was before. Taking a breath he let his instincts guide him and lead him to where he needed to go.

Naruto sped through the undergrowth moving as if one with the forest, he felt the wind blowing through his hair the earth under his feet everything was wonderful and just as it should be. Smiling he burst through the forest edge and began to climb the mountain with the grace of a fox, each step thought out and planned well ahead, delicate movements allowing him to glide over the rocks ad become one with the mountain. He paused as he reached the top and allowed himself a few moments to admire the view, you could see all the way to Konoha from here it really was breathtaking, taking his eyes away from the small city in the distance he scanned the road for any sign of the cart. Spotting his prey he blonde burst into action scampering down the steep edge before him that sported a good then foot drop, sizing up his options the boy leapt forward and landed on a tree branch before swinging to the floor below. Pausing Naruto took one final look of the view before vanishing back into the undergrowth in hot pursuit of his brother.

Meanwhile in the cart:

"I'm not sure about this Dei, what if something happens dad'll kill me" Kyuubi whimpered as the thought entered his head of the various ways his father could dispose of him.

"Listen if he hasn't caught up by the time we get to the ridge we'll stop and wait for him deal?"The blonde replied in an attempt to sooth his older teammate.

"Ok" the red head sighed happy with the fact his little brother wouldn't get left behind. Yeah Naruto was strong but he doubted he'd survive out here, hell he probably wouldn't survive if he went to Konoha without him. Sasori took his attention off the two bickering boys in the back and focused instead on his surroundings seeing if he could see the young boy from his spot in the cart, he doubted but it didn't hurt to try. He was distracted however when the red head shouted.

"I'll bet you 300 florins that he catches us up before we reach the ridge."

"You're on" the blonde sitting beside him yelled back "I bet he won't make it...Sasori?"

"I bet he'll make it before we reach the pass."

"I'll bet he'll make it even before that" the three jumped as a new voice entered the debate, Deidara raised an eyebrow and stared at the raven.

"You know something we don't?"

"Nope"

"Fair enough let's see who gets rich" chuckling the four settled into a friendly silence as they rode out their trip each paying that Naruto would make it so they could get the dough.

Naruto burst out of the thicket and stopped just in time to stop himself falling over the edge, breathing heavily he looked out across the gap that spanned 15 foot in front of him. Catching his breath back he looked both ways finding no other ways other than jumping from rock to rock, Naruto closed his eyes thinking to himself it's just like jumping from roof to roof in Sand. Moving back to give himself a run up Naruto ran forward jumping off the edge of the cliff moving quickly from rock to rock before jumping to reach the last ledge. Grabbing onto the edge of the opposite side he pulled himself up, before moving into the trees watching them zip past as he ran through the small wood. Stopping at the edge he saw the cart turning round the corner and he ran down the hill only just managing not to fall over and disappeared into the last row of hedges.

Kyuubi frowned it had been over an hour and Naruto still hadn't caught up but it was still another hour before they would reach the ridge, he sighed loudly and turned round looking behind them for any sign of his brother. A scream from behind him made him turn to see Deidara fall off the edge cart followed by a blonde blur. Tobi pulled the cart to a stop and the three turned round to see Naruto pining Diedara to the floor.

"Damn it!" Sasori shouted slamming hit boot against the front of the cart, Kyuubi groaned loudly, and Deidara threw his head back and howled loudly. Naruto stood up and frowned at the four as Deidara stood up and pulled a large pouch out of his waistband and tossed it to Tobi watching as Kyuubi handed one over with a groan, and Sasori put it into his hand before moving to the back with a pout. Tobi smiled and opened the pouches putting half of one into another and closing it up with a smile.

"Naruto come here" he said patting the seat next to him, Naruto frowned but took the seat feeling his legs turn to jelly under him. Tobi smiled at him and handed over a pouch that he had just poured half into to him Naruto took it with wide eyes and a questioning look.

"Why?"

"For you helping me become a rich man for a while"

"You all bet on me?"

"Yes" the three chimed at the back sour expression on their faces causing Naruto to smile and turn to Tobi.

"Thank you I can buy something for my birthday and for Sasuke."Kyuubi smiled and the five carried on the rest of the way to the ridge in a comfortable silence. By the time it had turned dark they had set up a new camp Naruto and Kyuubi were laying in comfortable silence the blondes head resting on his elder brother's chest looking up at the stars.

"Kyuubi?"

"Yeah"

"Today when I was running to catch up with you something strange happened"

"What do you mean?"

"It was like it was me but it wasn't me I felt like...Like I was one with everyone around me." Kyuubi sighed and sat up pushing Naruto up with him as he looked into his eyes.

"Naruto, listen to me. You and me; were not like the others were different, special in ways that nobody knows."

"What do you mean Kyuu?"

"It's hard to explain but listen to me, nobody else except for me, Diedara, Tobi and Sasori can know that you felt that way ok?"

"Okay Kyuu "the blonde frowned looking at his brother before getting up and walking towards the tent "I'm off to bed."

"Good night Naruto" he called before looking up at the starts again asking a whispered prayer "Please don't let them find him."

A/N I apologise for not keeping my promise to upload every week but I currently bogged down with course work that needs to be in by the end of the month. Don't kill me…Reviews are always welcome, till the next one Kaymon3 out. =^_^=


	5. Road trip - day three

A/N is anyone actually still reading this?

Chapter five: Road trip – day three

1494 road to Konoha age 16

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes the bright midday light harsh on his eyes. Rolling over he blinked tiredly looking around the abandoned camp letting his eyes fall on the lone figure of his brother.

"Kyuu?"

"Hey Naru, welcome back to the land of the living" he smiled, crouching to look at his brother.

"Where are the others?"

"They've gone off ahead, were meeting them not far from the city." He answered before rubbing his face with his hand and sighing "Naruto we need to talk."

"About yesterday?"

"Yes, I'm not sure how to go about this it was something I never intended you to know, none of us did. You must understand Naruto we kept this from you to keep you safe, and I'm telling you now because I have a terrible feeling something big is about to happen. Promise me Naruto that you'll never let anyone know about this, it can be our little secret."

"I promise Kyuubi."

Kyuubi smiled moving backwards and letting out a long breath and closing his eyes feeling his skin change to rusty red fur and eyes like rubies. The large fox moved forward nuzzling the tanned skin of his brother who looked at him with wide eyes. A hand came to rest in the long fur at the scruff of his neck before moving down to the shorted fur of his back causing the fox to let out a quiet purr.

"Can I do that?" The red fox nods moving backwards and sitting on the round looking at his brother. Naruto took a breath and copied what Kyuubi had done earlier shivering at the feeling of fur covering his body and his shape shifting till he lay on the grass blinking up at Kyuubi. Shaking his furred head he pushed himself up teetering on his legs landing on his stomach with a thump.

"Easy Naru," Kyuubi chuckled looking down at the smaller fox "Take your time." Naruto nodded shakily standing on his four legs wobbling a little but staying upright and looked up at Kyuubi through blue eyes. "That's it now one paw at a time" Naruto smiled and within minutes he was running around the clearing loving the feel of soil beneath his paws.

"This is amazing!"

"I know, now come on we got to catch up with the others," Kyuubi grinned running down the dirt road. Naruto laughed running after the red head letting his instincts just take over so that he could enjoy the feeling of the wind rushing through his fur. Kyuubi looked over his shoulder at his brother looking so at peace in his new form as they ran down the road picking up more and more speed. Naruto laughed as he overtook his brother and leapt across the river and looked downstream seeing Konoha in the distance before jumping off the road and onto the grassy bank. Kyuubi frowned following his brother as he ran across the soft grass, catching on as he saw the blond tumble down the bank the other side. Both giggled as they landed in a pile of crass and paws before darting off both attempting to tackle the other till the saw the road come into sight. Stopping Kyuubi sniffed the air frowning they hadn't passed this way or at least not yet, he looked across at his younger brother looking away before pouncing on the smaller fox causing them to roll in the dirt. A rumble of wheels made them stop and tense looking towards the corner, a cry of laughter was heard cause the two to instantly relax.

Kyuubi grinned as the cart moved past them without noticing them, chuckling he motioned Naruto to follow him as they came up behind the cart. Taking a breath they both leapt onto the back and let out an ear-splitting yowl at the top of their lungs causing the occupants to jump. The two foxes fell on their stomachs laughing loudly as the others looked at them with wide eyes.

"You assholes!" Deidara screamed launching himself at the red fox only to have the blonde tackle him which caused amused chuckles from the others.

"You were here before us. How?" Tobi asked as Kyuubi stretched out in human form on the seat beside him.

"I simply followed Naruto and his instincts, he's the one who got us here so fast not me." He replied looking into the back to see the two blonde's tussling with a shake of his head "Naruto let him go you're going to cut off circulation." Naruto blinked and looked down before changing and jumping onto Kyuubi's lap looking up with tired eyes, he smiled before closing his eyes and letting sleep take him.

Naruto groaned and curled into a ball as he felt a hand gently rocking him "Naruto, Naruto you've got to get up now." The blonde groaned again and hid his face behind his tale, opening one eye he looked up into his brothers amused face and huffed. Turning he jumped into the back and turned back into a human glaring at his brother for waking him up causing the other to raise an eyebrow. "Don't glare at me I had to wake you cause were almost there" looking up Naruto smiled as the walls of Konoha came closer, soon he'd be able to see Sasuke again.

A/N don't kill me for my absence but I've had so many coursework deadline to get finished for the 31st so I've not had time to update or right anything new.

Reviews are welcome I need the help.


	6. Arivel

A/N PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ!

I seriously apologise for the huge delay with fanfic it's just been a lot of hard work this past couple of months meeting deadlines and revising for exams so please no kill me. I also I want to tank anybody who stuck with this fanfic I really appreciate it and every review helps, I'm hoping to get the next chapter up in a couple of weeks and chapter seven and eight are already done but I don't want to upload them until chapter nines done so I always have two chapters in reserve.

Chapter six: Arrival in Konoha

Konoha 1994 – age 16

The sun was only just beginning to set when they reached the gate the city dark and imposing in the fading light, stopping only to give their papers to a lone guard looking for late night smugglers. With a nod from the guard they continued into the city as they followed the large roads heading towards the Uchiha complex towards the edge of the city. They rolled to a stop outside the gates and Kyuubi jumped out walking past the gates and up to the heavy oak wood door. He raised his fist knocking loudly on the door stepping back before the door opened to reveal a black hair woman with pale coloured skin peering into the darkness with light grey eyes. Opening the door fully the woman stepped out the light from the doorway illuminating Kyuubi's form causing her to gasp and leap forward.

"Kyuubi! O I'm so glad to see you" she murmured pushing the teen back to arm's length "Have you been behaving yourself?"

"Of course Mikoto, aren't I always?"

The raven haired woman playfully smacked his arm "cheeky."

Kyuubi chuckled and looked at the smaller female, "I was wondering if you'd be willing to house us for a few days."

"Us?" She asked raising and eyebrow whilst Kyuubi motioned to the cart when Deidara, Sasori, Tobi stood keeping Naruto hidden from view. "O darling I'd be happy too, go set you horse's in the stable and bring your bags in."

"Thank you Mikoto, is Fugaku still up?"

"Yes he's in his study, I'll go tell him you have arrived." Kyuubi smiled before heading back over to the cart and picking up his bags.

"Tobi, Naruto you two take the horses to the stable whilst we take the bags inside." Nodding Naruto unbuckled the horse after moving the cart round the back of the house and lead them to the barn where Tobi was setting out so hay for the night.

Meanwhile in the house: Kyuubi walked up to Fugaku handing him a small cream coloured envelope which caused the brunette to raise a brow. Kyuubi just smiled a little and shrugged his shoulder before heading over to where Deidara and Sasori were sitting warming themselves up.

Naruto and Tobi finished making the horses comfortable before the made their way to the front door and let themselves in shivering at the temperature difference from outside. Mikoto looked up as the door opened and let out a high squeal and propelled herself forwards wrapping her arms round the blonde and pulling him into a tight hug.

"Kyuubi why didn't you tell me you brother was with you?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Aww Naruto look how much you've grown, almost as tall as me now." Fugaku laughed at his wife antics before moving over to her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Now dear let go your suffocating the poor child" Mikoto blinked and pulled away leaving Naruto gasping for breath. "Naruto boy it's good to see you again" Fugaku smiled brown hair covering his eyes as a hand clasped his shoulder.

"Good to see you too Fugy," Naruto grinned causing the older man to gently bat him on the head.

"Brat," the older Uchiha glared making his wife laugh at his embarrassment. Naruto chuckled and made his way over to sit beside his brother warming his cold hands by the fire as Deidara and Sasori at on the floor leaning back on their arms. "So you little rascals how long are you staying for this time?"

"A few weeks if it is okay with you Fugaku."

"It is fine with me but you'll have to pull your weight I'm afraid, we've suffered badly with the loss of some workers and the fields are beginning to fall to ruin."

"That would okay we don't mind."

"You're good boys, now let's get you to your rooms I'm sure you're tired from our long journey to get here." The boys nodded as Fugaku lead the way through the dark to several sets of room, Deidara and Sasori sharing a room, Tobi taking the room next door whilst Kyuubi and Naruto set off to their normal rooms. As Kyuubi started to unpack his bags he heard a quiet knock on the door as Naruto peeked in looking around the room nervously.

"Could I stay with you tonight Kyuu? It's just I have a lot on my mind." Kyuubi smiled sadly and nodded his head as he put the last of his stuff away and motioned towards the bed. He pulled down the covers and laid down moving his arm for his brother who settled next to him laying his head on his chest a small smile on his face.

"Thanks Kyuubi."

"It's okay little bro," he whispered stroking the blonde locks as he looked down at the younger boy. Naruto yawned and turned his head into his brothers head eyes drifting closed, Kyuubi smiled allowing his eyes to close soon after.

Down in the study:

Fugaku looked at the cream envelope with the familiar scribble of his friend, picking it up he broke the seal and flipped it open. His eyes widened as he read the letter finishing the letter he looked up in the direction of the boy's rooms before letting a tear fall from his eyes. He looked down as he heard his wife enter gasping as she saw tears in his eyes he smiled sadly handing the letter over to her. Mikoto gasped again dropping the letter as if burnt and ran over to her husband hugging him tightly allowing tears to dampen his shirt.

"Were going to do it right?" Fugaku nodded tightening his arms round his wife.

"Yes I'll send word to Kakashi and Iruka in the morning, they'll make sure it gets done."


	7. Surprise

Chapter seven: Surprise!

1994 Konoha – age 16

Kyuubi and Naruto were out in the early morning light trying to get some jobs done before the temperature became uncomfortable, they had yet to tell you younger Uchiha's that they were hoping to surprise them. Mikoto smiled as she looked out the window to the two boys working hard in the field turning as she heard two sets of footstep enter the kitchen. She smiled as her two children walked into the kitchen fully dressed and ready to go out she raised an eyebrow at them before shaking her head.

"And where do you think you two are going?"

"I'm meeting Kiba and Shika by the bridge and were going to meet Gaara and the others by the clock tower at two," Sasuke replied.

"I intend to go shopping; I am in need so some new equipment for my latest project," Itachi stated.

"Fine Sasuke you head off, Itachi could you give me a hand before you go?" Mikoto asked handing up two glasses of fresh orange juice, Itachi sighed but took the two glasses off his mum glaring as his brother ran out the door before he was roped into help. Mikoto picked up two more glasses and nudged the door open with her hip and started towards the stables, coughing to get the attention of the blonde and red head who were cleaning up. Deidara smiled taking a glass of Itachi who stared at him with a small frown as he handed the other glass to Sasori.

"Thanks Mikoto" he smiled taking a small sip of the cool liquid.

"You're welcome boys," she smiled exiting the barn motioning for Itachi to follow.

Naruto grunted as he and Kyuubi moved a heavy load of hay onto the wooden trailer, both having a light sheen of sweat covering their bodies. Both were so focused on their tasks that they didn't see the two figures make their way out of the barn cool drinks in their hands. Mikoto smiled as she saw the two brothers hard at work moving hay bales onto the trailer to be moved to the warehouse by Tobi later that day.

"Boys!" She shouted causing both heads to turn as she raised the drinks in the air, smiling as they jumped off the trailer and walked over.

"Mother can I go now please, you don't need me" Itachi whined as the two workers came closer.

"I don't but I know someone who does," she smirked.

"And who would that be?" Mikoto just smiled and swivelled her finger making her oldest son turn around to meet the maroon coloured eyes.

"Kyuubi?" He breathed as the red head grinned at him, the raven smiled back before launching himself forward arms wrapping round the tanned necks as their lips met in a short passionate kiss. Naruto smiled rolling his eyes as he took a glass off Mikoto and taking a large gulp looking towards Mikoto as she chuckled.

"Naruto dear why don't you go wash up? Sasuke intends to meet the others at the clock tower by two so it gives you time to have a shower before you leave." Naruto smiled and gave Mikoto's cheek a quick kiss before running inside to get ready, he had an Uchiha to catch.

An hour later Naruto walked towards the clock tower hood drawn up to cover his face, spotting his victim amongst the crowd. Smirking he moved closer watching with a growl as he was hugged by the taller teen, taking a breath he ran forwards bumping into him and taking the purse from his pocket. He stumbled as he took off knowing the others were following him he slowed down as they followed him through the streets giving them time to see where he went.

He dashed round a corner climbing onto the flat roof as they ran round into the dead end, he chuckled darkly dropping to the ground cutting off their exit. The group turned watching as he tossed the money bag in his hand he chuckled and put the money into his pocket, causing the young Uchiha to shout at him.

"Give me that back its mine!" Naruto only chuckled and motioned for them to bring it on, Kiba growled and ran forward attempting to punch him only to be side stepped and fall on his face. The brunette growled and attempted to tackle the blonde only to end up on his back with Naruto crouched over him.

"Want to try that again dog breath?" Kiba blinked looking under the hood to see the tanned face smiling down at him, moving when Gaara and Shikamaru started running towards him allowing them to fall over the brunette. He laughed as he looked down at the pile of boys before he started walking towards Sasuke taking slow steady steps. He fished the pouch out of his pocket and tossed it once more in his hand stopping in front of the smaller boy and leaned forward putting the money in his hand.

"Here you are cutie," Sasuke blinked once before gasping and pushing at the clocked boy.

"You asshole!" He laughed as the others looked up from the floor at the scene before them "You fucking prick!" Naruto laughed and pulled his hood down as the raven kept hitting him with light punches until he caught his hands and pulled him in for a quick kiss. Sasuke pouted as the blonde pulled back "That was mean."

"Well I wanted to surprise you," he murmured nuzzling the silky hair before claiming the soft lips with his own. Gaara looked at the two and shook his head leaning back on the ground as Kiba shifted so he was sitting up. Shikamaru chuckled getting off the floor brushing dust off his trousers as he held a hand out for Kiba and Gaara.

"Hey Blondie, you could have just said hi," Gaara laughed and he hugged his long-time friend.

"Where'd of been the fun in that?" He chuckled as the red head pulled back to be replace by Shikamaru who bumped him over the head glaring him. Kiba growled as he stormed over to the blonde and grabbed the front of his cloak pulling him to him.

"You dumb fox! What the hell?!"

"Let go of me you mangy mutt."

"Who are you calling mangy you bin raider?"

"Least I don't have flees!" The two glared down at each other before they both broke out into smiles and hugged each other tightly as Kiba threw his head back and laughed loudly.

"Ahh I've missed you buddy."

"Yeah I suppose I've missed you too." They all laughed while Naruto threw his arm over Sasuke's shoulder as they left the alleyway chatting as they made their way back to the clock tower to meet the others.

Naruto and Sasuke stayed with the others till the sun was beginning to set and the sky started to darken. Looking up at sky Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand sending an apologetic smile at his friends.

"Sorry guys but we had better be heading back before Kyuubi starts getting really worried."

"See ya buddy," Gaara shouted as they walked down the main road getting out of sight before stopping.

Naruto smiled motioning to the rooftop causing Sasuke to grin madly as they both started to climb before running along the tilled roof. Naruto laughed as he jumped the gap from one house to another Sasuke following behind, stopping the blonde swung down landing in front of the Uchiha gates. Grinning they waked hand in hand towards the front door which opened to reveal a Kyuubi who glared at them as they passed.

"And what took you so long?" Kyuubi snarled turning on his little brother.

"I lost track of time, is that a crime?"

"It is when I don't know where the hell you are."

"Mikoto knew where I was, now if you'll excuse me I am tired and ready for bed." He sneered as he pushed past his brother following Sasuke upstairs and walking into the raven's room. Sasuke turned gently brushing a stray strand of blonde hair out of the azure eyes and leaned up to place a quick kiss on his lips. Smiling Sasuke turned around pale hands reaching to the hem of his shirt and slowly pulled it up revealing his lean pale figure, he tossed the shirt over his head smirking as he felt Naruto's eyes on him. Bending down he slowly wriggled his way out of his trousers taking longer than was necessary gasping when he felt hands on his hips.

"You are a cock tease," Naruto muttered leaning over the slightly smaller figure so that his breath was ghosting his ear.

Sasuke hummed and looked over his shoulder and licked his lips "Think of it as friendly payback," he smirked. Naruto growled silently and bit down on his earlobe causing the smaller boy to shudder against him whining softly. Naruto smirked biting softly on his neck before pushing away and stripping his top off, Sasuke glared as Naruto backed off pushing him back onto the bed.

"Now who's a cock tease?" He whispered straddling the blondes lap hands ghosting over the tanned skin, leaning forward he kissed his cheek trailing kisses down his jaw till his lips hovered over Naruto's. Bringing a hand up Naruto pulled Sasuke's head down lips moving against each other, Sasuke moaned as Naruto bit his bottom lip opening his mouth for the blonde. Naruto smiled as he pushed his tongue into his mouth, groaning as Sasuke's pressed himself closer as their tongues met.

A/N I'm sooo sorry for not updating I've just not had the motivation to, I'm also leaving it on a cliffy but I promise the next chapter will be good. Reviews welcome, till next update folks.


	8. Nightly escapades

A/N please don't kill me

Chapter eight: Nightly escapades part 1

1994 Konoha Sasuke's bedroom – age 16

Naruto groaned as Sasuke pushed against him their bodies moulding together as his hands run down his back coming to rest at his hips. Sasuke smiled peppering kisses along the tanned jaw before stopping just above his lips and looking into his lovers azure eyes that were clouded with lust. Naruto smiled as he looked into Sasuke's darker than normal eyes a hand coming to cup his cheek.

"Sasuke," he breathed as the smaller teen shuddered his tongue peeking out to wet his bottom lip. Naruto's hand moved round the back of his head, fingers tangling in his silky black locks at the bottom of his neck. Sasuke hummed enjoying the feeling of Naruto's fingers in his hair and half closed his eyes before allowing Naruto to pull him down till their lips were millimetres from each other. Their breaths mingled together as they breathed chests rising and falling in perfect harmony before Naruto brought their lips together in a wild kiss.

Sasuke shuddered eyes closing as he felt their lips connect his hands tangling in his blonde hair as he felt a tongue probe as his bottom lip. Smirking Naruto bit at the bottom lip worrying it between his teeth before letting go as Sasuke gasped into his mouth. Sasuke gasped as he felt Naruto bite down hard and pushed his tongue into his mouth, running along his teeth before gently coxing Sasuke's tongue with his. Tongues danced as things became more heated, hands roaming the bare flesh on show. Naruto broke the kiss allowing his head to fall against the pillow a string of saliva still connecting them, he smirked slightly as he took in Sasuke's face flushed with desire and need. Their chest heaved as they looked as each other Naruto licked his lips and tightened his grip on Sasuke before he flipped them over.

He smiled looking down at his raven haired lover leaving down to nip at his pale neck biting down hard enough to make him give a pained gasp and tighten his grip on his hair, Naruto licked the wound and nuzzled the red flesh. Sasuke whimpered as he slowly made his way down his chest running his tongue along his collar bones before circling a nipple whilst his hand played with the other. Licking his lips Naruto looked up at Sasuke as he slowly pulled his trousers off leaving him in just his boxers, leaning forward he kissed down his thighs before mouthing his erection through his pants. Sasuke groaned and bucked up looking down at his lover with lust filled eyes before whimpering pleadingly at him. Naruto smirked and slowly pulled the boxers down freeing his smaller lover's erection before licking the sensitive vein that ran along the underside. Sasuke's eyes widened and he arched off the bed as he felt a tight heat engulf him and his hand tightened in blonde hair, he moaned as Naruto swallowed tongue curling around his shaft.

"N Naru c close," he whispered as his toes curled and his grip on the blonde locks became tighter before he came with a strangled cry. Naruto swallowed greedily before kissing up the pale body capturing his soft lips with his bruised ones. Licking his lips Sasuke looked up at the blonde and placed a quick kiss to his cheek before he turned them over so he was laying on top, the blonde beneath him merely raising a brow.

He smirked crawling down the tanned body kissing and nipping the sensitive flesh as he went before he sat up straddling Naruto's hips causing him to groan and buck up. Taking a breath he lifted himself up positioning himself so he was directly over his lovers angry member, Naruto looked down with wide eyes and took hold of the pale writs that were on his stomach.

"Sasuke don't you'll hurt yourself."

"Nnn, I'm a masochist remember," he smirked before slowly lowering himself throwing his head back in the process as he felt the burning stretch as he sank deeper. "Oh Naruto" he groaned tears in the corners of his eyes as he sank all the way to the hilt, "You're so big." Naruto groaned and grasped at the pale hips trying to ground himself so he didn't hurt his partner too badly, whist he leaned on his stomach letting himself adjust a little.

"Naruto, move" he murmured whilst the blonde just looked at him, "Sasuke I don't want to hurt you." Sasuke growled looking up at him "Naruto Uzumaki you move or so help me you won't be getting any for a month." Smirking Naruto looked at him "Have it your way then," he said before he thrust up. Sasuke groaned and lifted himself up before slamming back down the sound of skin on skin filling the room.

Naruto grunted as Sasuke fell again head thrown back in pure bliss "Ahh Naruto I'm close, so close." Naruto hummed as he thrust up again "Then cum, cum for me baby." Sasuke gasped and stiffened as he felt him orgasm rip through him shouting out his lovers name before collapsing onto his chest causing Naruto to grunt again as he thrust three more times before the clenching walls milked him for all he was worth.

Sasuke lay on top of Naruto smiling in the post orgasm bliss as he felt Naruto's seed fill him up, Naruto hummed and wrapped his arms round him as he nuzzled the raven locks. Using one hand to pull the blankets over them he turned onto his side the smaller man curling against him as he rested his head on the tanned chest.

"Love you Naruto," he whispered eyes drifting shut. Naruto smiled brushing a stand of hair from his face before closing his eyes and whispering back, "I love you too Sasuke."

A/N OMG this is such a corny ending but I just think it fitted quite well, now before anyone starts I know this is terrible but hey I'm a sixteen year old and a virgin gimme a break. Reviews are welcome because hey I know I need all the help I can get with scenes like these throughout the story. I also want to say a big thank you to all my reviewers.


	9. And so it begins

Chapter nine: So it begins

1994 Konoha – age 16

Sunlight spilled through the window leaking through the gaps in the curtain, the beams darting across the tanned face causing him to groan lightly. Blue eyes opened slowly as he moved his hand to cover his eyes before looking down at his raven haired lover. Naruto smiled turning so he was resting on his side head resting on his left arm as he gazed down at the sleeping beauty next to him, bringing his free hand up he gently brushed a stray piece of hair tucking it behind his ear. He chuckled quietly as his partner sighed happily and attempted to lean into the touch, his hand going to rest on the smaller man's hips. Closed eyes fluttered for a moment as the other man woke up from his slumber, blinking tiredly obsidian eyes looked into bright azure. Sasuke smiled tiredly up at his partner yawning loudly causing the blonde to chuckle.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Sasuke smiled rubbing his eyes and yawning silently.

"Mornin' Naru," with a contented smile he turned so he was straddling Naruto's hips. Smirking he leaned down lips brushing softly against the blondes as strong hands rested against pale hips, Naruto hummed as their lips brushed and more pressure was applied. Sasuke smirked and pressed harder hands wondering along the sculpted chest of his partner, circling his nipples causing him to shiver in pleasure. Naruto smiled as Sasuke pulled away humming as he licked his lips and raised an eyebrow.

"What's gotten into you this morning love?" Sasuke smiled and leaned down placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I just wanted a good morning kiss, is that a crime," smirking the blonde gripped his hips and rolled over pinning the smaller boy under him.

"When it's you yes," he purred nuzzling at the pale neck "cause it always lead to something more. Not that I'm complaining," Sasuke shivered biting his lip before he moved his hands to tangle in Naruto's blonde locks.

"Exactly," he breathed as Naruto began to lick at his neck nibbling occasionally pulling back with a growl when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"It me Naruto."

"Come in Kyuubi," Naruto replied with a sigh pulling on a pair of boxers on before throwing a pair to Sasuke and sitting on the bed. Kyuubi smirked as he walked into the room as Naruto just glared at his older brother who chuckled.

"Was I interrupting something?" Naruto frowned at him and leaned back on the bed.

"Yes actually you did," the blonde ground out causing Sasuke to slap his arm playfully. The red head shook his head at the two younger boys on the bed who were fighting playfully.

"Naruto," the blonde looked up "Diedara wants to see you tonight." Naruto nodded looking up into his brother's worried face with a small smile.

"It'll be fine Kyuu," nodding Kyuubi left the room closing the door behind him so the two teens could get ready.

Sasuke reached out and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder causing the blonde to look over his shoulder at his worried partner with a sad smile.

"They found out about me being like Kyuubi, they wanted to report me to the council but Kyuubi persuaded them otherwise. There not going to report me but they are going to help me train, that was I can protect you no matter what." Sasuke smiled slightly and wrapped his arms around the blonde's shoulders and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"Just promise me one thing Naruto, that no matter what you'll come back to me the same as you are. I don't want you to have to change to fit their needs you are perfect just the way you are, and all I want is for you to be here happy and healthy." Narutos eyes widend a fraction as he looked at his lover and tears started to gather in the corner of his eyes, Sasuke just smiled and kissed his cheek before nuzzling into his neck.

Kyuubi smiled as he closed the door to his baby brothers room remaining outside the door for a second before walking down to his room. As he opened the door to his room he stopped and smiled before he leaned against the door watching as his lover got changed. Itachi smirked as he saw his boyfriend out the corner of his eye leaning in the doorway with a stupid smile plastered on his face.

"Are you coming in to help or are you just going to stand and watch." Kyuubi chuckled and walked into the room wrapping his arms round him and placing a kiss on his cheek. Itachi smiled and turned in his arms so they where face to face before placing a hand on the red heads cheek, Kyuubi leaned into the touch and let a small smile grace his face. Looking down he began to button up the front of Itachi's shirt before smoothing it down frowning the entire time.

"Kyuubi look at me," the red head looked up so he was looking into the dark eyes of his partner. "I know your worried about your brother but he's a strong boy you've trained him well but theres only so much you can do, only so much you know. Let your teammates help, they all have their own unique qualities and knowledge which they can give to Naruto. He's a growning lad Kyuu you can be worried but you need to lay back a little and let others help you." Kyuubi looked at his lover with wide eyes before he let out a chuckled and wrapped his arms around him and rested his cheek against the side of his head.

"You're right Itachi I do need to let go a bit, I know I've coudled him throughout most of his life but." Kyuubi sighed and closed his eyes, "but it's hard for me I don't want him to have the life I had. And I don't know why but something just doesn't feel right, I I feel like something big is coming and I don't know what it is." Pulling back Kyuubi looked into Itachi's eyes "And that scares me almost as much as loosing you scares me."

Twenty minutes later found both couples sitting around the dining area downstairs whilst Mikoto prepard breakfast.

"How are you boys this morning?" Mikoto asked as she placed a plate of food down at the table, looking at Naruto and Kyuubi with a worried expression.

"We're fine Mikoto," Kyuubi smiled waving off the womans worried look "just a little tired don't worry your preaty head." Mikoto giggled and rolled her eyes at her best friends eldest son, before slapping the back of his head playfully.

"Cheeky minx don't let Fugaku catch you saying that."

"Don't let me catch him saying what?" Fugaku smiled as he walked into the room kissing his wife on the cheek and ruffling his sons hair causing them both to groan. With a chuckled he turned to the two tanned boys at his kitchen table a sad smile on his face before ruffling their hair causing both to roll their eyes. "Why don't you boys go out and play, you can do the work some other time." Sasuke and Naruto turned to each other and grinned before bowing down and with a thank you before they ran out the door and into the street, Itachi and Kyuubi shared a look before they to thanked the older man and left the house to enjoy the mid summer sun. Fugaku smiled before sighing sadly and allowing himself to collapse itno on of the kitchen chairs leaning back to look at his wife.

"It's done?" Mikato asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, although I wish I could do more," Fugaku looked down to his lap not noticing his wife crouch beside him.

"You're doing everything you can, I too wish there was some other way; but there isn't. All we can do is continue what we're doing, and pray that somehow everything will turn out okay in the long run."

"You're right as usual Mikato," Fugaku smiled as his wife stood up heading back over to the counter.

"Of couse I am," she smiled "for I am a woman."

Six hours later found Naruto and Sasuke laying on a boat that rested peacefully in the middle of the river away from their noisy friends. Sasuke smiled and curled into Naruto's side whilst the blonde put an arm under him before pecking his nose.

"I've misseded this," Naruto started. "The sence of utter contentment when I'm with you, it feels nice to have that feeling again."

"I know what you mean, its been so long since we last saw each other. I was beginning to think that you'd forgotten about me."

"Never! I could never forgot you, when I'm without you I feel like I'm tearing in two."

Sasuke smiled and carefully rolled over so that he was laying on top of Naruto with the blondes arms wrapped around him. Leaning down he placed a kiss to Naruto's forhead before leaving a trail going down to his mouth where he paused a second before placing his lips down. Naruto smiled and kissed back groaning as he tightened his grip on the smaller boy, with a smirks Sasuke licked at his bottom lip before taking it into his teeth and nibbling gently. Sucking on the blondes bottom lip Sasuke let one hand travel up to tangle in his short blonde locks, when he let go of his lip he licked it once again. Naruto moaned in response and opened his mouth his partners tougue moving inside to coax at his, both moaned as their tounges touched and began a battle for dominance. Suddering Naruto let Sasuke take control loving the way the raven could make him loose all control. Sasuke pulled back hovering over Naruto's lips for a second before moving down to catch them in a kiss again, when he pulled back again both where red face and panting.

Sasuke sat up and licked his lip eyes locked on the lust filled azure ones of Naruto, the blonde smiled lazily and and gripped onto Sasukes hips. Smiling Sasuke leaned down to kiss the blonde again eyes closing in bliss loving the way his hands subcontiously tightened on his hip, with a smirk Sasuke circled his hips bucking against Naruto. Naruto gasped his eyes shooting open as he gripped tighter onto Sasuke hips, moving his hips up to meet Sasukes. A shudder ran down Sasuke's back as Naruto's hips moved against his own, the blondes hands moving down to grab his ass.

"Naruto," Sasuke gasped pulling back a little to look into his eyes, "I wanna try something." Naruto nodded as Sasuke turned around slowly as not to rock the boat, placing his legs either side of Narutos head before nuzzling his crotch. Licking his lips Sasuke unbuckled Naruto's pants before licking him through his boxers, Naruto moaned his whole body stiffening as the cold air hit his dick, licking his lips Sasuke pumped his cock once before placing his lips at his head and sucking lightly. Moaning Naruto moved his hands up to Sasuke's pants pulling them over his hips, his boxers following a few seconds later. Smiling slightly Naruto leaned up licking the tip of Sasuke's cock like a kitten. Naruto pulled the smaller boys hips down so that his cock was closer to his face before pulling his hips closer so he coud take it into his mouth. Sasuke shuddered and moaned around Naruto's dick causing the blonde to moan in reply. Naruto relaxed his mouth and pulled his hips down taking all of him into his mouth and swallowing, Sasuke bucked down moaning loudly as he swallowed around the blonde.

"C…Close," Sasuke moaned before taking the blonde back into his mouth.

"M Mee tooo," Naruto moaned in reply swallowing Sasuke again. Both moaned loudly as pleasure course through their bodies and, Naruto bucked up causing Sasuke to shudder. Sasuke closed his eyes as Naruto swallowed groaning loudly causing him to buck down into his mouth as he bucked up. Relaxing his jaw Sasuke swirled his tongue around Naruto's cock eyes watering at the pressure building in his lower stomach. Whimpering Sasuke swallowed before he groaned as his whole body shuddered automaticly thrusting down as he released his load into Narutos mouth. A few seconds later Naruto came his body tensing under sasukes as he tired to stop himself thrusting up failing after a few seconds as he thrust into Sasuke's mouth. Both collapsed in the boat both still jearking slightly as they came down from their highs.

A few minutes later Sasuke tucked Naruto back in as Naruto did the same for him before he turned over and layed on top of him resting his head in his chest. Naruto was panting lightly as he looked down at his lover resting on his chest, moving a hand to brush his hair off his sweaty forhead.

"Wow," Sasuke smirked up at Naruto.

"You enjoy that?" Naruto nodded placing a kiss at his forhead before laying back in the boat one hand behind his head the other wrapped round Sasuke. With a small smile Naruto closed his eyes letting the motion of the river send him off to sleep.


	10. Night time lessons

Chapter ten: Night time lessons

1994 Konoha – aged 16

The sun had long since set when Sasuke and Naruto arrived home both having drifted off on the boat, when they awoke it had taken them over and hour to get back to land.

Fugaku looked up as his youngest son and partner walked through the door almost two hours after curfew, setting the paper down he looked at the two as Mikoto entered the room.

"And where have you two been?" The woman screeched storming towards the two boys. "Do you know what time it is? How long after curfew you've been out? It's almost half past twelve and you know I don't like you being out after nine! I know your curfew may be ten but that is beside the point here! I'll let your know that your bothers and their friends are out looking for you and have been since half ten! What do you two have to say for yourselves?!"

"It was my fault Mrs Uchiha, I had taken a boat out with Sasuke and had fell asleep. By the time I had woken up we were far from land, it took my almost an hour and a half to get back to land. It was dark and I do not know the street of Konoha as well as I should, I got lost. I'm sorry it's my fault we're back as late as we are, if anyone should be punished it should be me." Naruto bowed his head as he stood in front of Sasuke shielding him from the angry woman in front of them.

Mikoto sighed as she looked at the two boys in front of her both of whom were obviously sorry for having caused so much hassle. She shook her head and looked over to her husband who had moved to stand beside her, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sasuke," he started causing his youngest son to look up at him. "Go to bed, you'll be doing the stables tomorrow as punishment. Naruto stay here your brother wished to speak to you when he returned home, you'll be doing roundup duty tomorrow as your punishment." Both boys nodded and Naruto watched sadly as Sasuke disappeared up the stairs before taking a seat at the table whilst Fugaku went to spread the world of their safe return.

Twenty minutes later Kyuubi and Itachi walked through the door followed by Diedara, Sasori and Tobi. Kyuubi glared at his brother who kept his head bowed as he stormed over to him.

"Naruto Uzumaki of all the stupid things I have seen in my time! You know how dangerous the streets of Konoha are at night, and yet you purposely stay out after curfew! You are a lot of things brother but I never expected you to be a fool!" Kyuubi was red face by the end of his rant and visibly shaking to stop himself hitting his younger sibling.

"I'm sorry Kyuubi," the blonde mumbled keeping his head down. With an angry sigh Kyuubi shook his head and ran a hand over his face.

"Right now Naruto I don't care. Diedara take him outside, I'll join you later." The blonde in question nodded before opening the door for the younger to walk out first, Diedara looked back over his shoulder to see Kyuubi glaring at his brothers back. Both blondes continued to walk till they reached the outskirts of the barn before they both stopped, Naruto sat on a hay bale his head hanging low.

"Hey kid, you know he just wants you to be safe."

"I know that Diedara it's just I wish he would stop being so damn over protective and hear me out before snapping." Diedara bit his lip before sitting next to him and placing a hand on his knee.

"I'm listening."

"It was a stupid accident, I should have known better than to fall asleep on a boat. But I was so comfortable and so was Sasuke by the time I'd woke up we'd drifted away from land. I got lost and … Urgh I didn't mean to break curfew!"

"Ahh I see how it is," Diedara hummed causing Naruto to look up. "I used to be exactly the same as you when I first met Sasori."

"You did?"

"Yeah, the good old days. I was about your age when I first met him, it was my first mission."

(Flashback)

Alarm bells rang as the blonde skidded round a corner, hands gripping onto the wall to keep him upright. He continued to run down the straight corridor hoping to get to the exit before it was too late, he skidded to a stop as he looked ahead of him.

"1 2 3… 16 18…20. Shit" he muttered before turning around and following a linking corridor. He followed the corridor round till he came to a computer room where a list of exits rested on the wall, his eyes scanned the sheet looking for a possible escape in the three remaining minutes he had.

Suddenly the door banned open and a guard flew through landing on the ground in a heap, a red head followed him through stomping on his gut before turning to face the blonde. The red head looked at his watch before grabbing the blondes arm and pulling him, Diedara's eyes widened as he let the red head lead the way. Blinking he wrapped his own hand round his wrist before he began to run alongside him, the red head looked at his watch again before swearing quietly and looking around. He yanked open a door to a closet and pushed the blonde inside before pushing him down into a corner and closing the door. With a sigh the red head sat next to the blonde his head resting on the wall, he looked over and extended his hand for the other to shake.

"Sasori" The blonde smiled slightly and shook his hand.

"Diedara…Are we going to die?" Sasori looked at the blonde who was looking at him with frightened eyes, for a second he considered lying to him before changing his mind and telling the truth.

"I don't know, but the room should offer us a bit of protection from the blast and we are on ground level with only a floor above us."

"Thanks for being honest, I'm scared."

"So am I," Sasori's eyes widened a little as he heard the words come from his mouth since when had he spoken without thinking. Diedara chuckled sadly, eyes closing for a moment.

"I've been in training for three years, I haven't even had my first kiss yet." The red head chuckled at the blonde's bluntness before biting his lip and moving so he could look into the blondes face. Releasing a shallow breath before he let his lips hover over Diedara's, closing his eyes he gently presses his lips against the blondes. Diedara's eyes shot open as he felt something press against his lips looking forward he could see red hair for a moment before he closed his eyes and slowly began to move his lips.

Sasori pulled back with a gasp and allowed himself to slouch down against the wall his eyes closing as he allowed himself to mull over the feelings in the pit of his stomach. Diedara looked at the red head his eyes wide with wonder at the new feelings coursing through his body, what where they and where did they come from he asked himself. The red head looked at him a small smile on the normally emotionless face, Diedara blushed before smiling back.

"How what that for a first kiss?"

"Amazing," Diedara blushed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you've done that before."

"Nope."

"Seriously?!"

"Never needed or wanted to."

"Thank you." Sasori smiled as Diedara pulled him closer so that he could wrap his arms around him. Sasori rested his head on the blondes shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"It strange I've never felt this way around anyone else, you're the first." The red head mumbled into his shirt.

"You too." Both closed their eyes as they heard their watches beep in sink 3 2 1…BANG.

Sasori groaned loudly as his eyes flickered before they opened wincing he brought a hand up to his forehead frowning when his hand came away bloody, closing his eyes he methodically made his way down his body looking for anything else that could be damaged. Mild concussion, dislocated shoulder, two…no three broken ribs and a bruised ankle, closing his eyes he let out a sigh it could have been worse he though. His eyes shot open and he looked around the dusty compartment he was in trying to find any trace of the blonde.

"Diedara?" Sasori gasped as he saw the blonde under a cabinet and carefully moved to that area, looking up he found that the cabinet wasn't supporting the roof up. Sighing he slowly pushed the cabinet using his good arm before pulling the blonde from under it and into the middle of the room. The first thing Sasori checked was his pulse and began to panic when he couldn't find any, he opened the blondes mouth pushing air into it before using his body to push his hand against his chest. A few moments later Diedara gasped and choked as he took in a huge breath before coughing and letting himself fall back to the ground with a groan. With a smile Diedara looked up at Sasori before reaching up to stroke his face, carefully tracing a cut that ran down his temple and stopped just about his ear. Sasori allowed himself to scan Diedara over telling himself that he wasn't checking the other man out only looking to see if he was injured.

"You've got a broken leg three maybe four broken ribs, you may have damaged your shoulder blades or your spinal cord, and you have a nasty looking cut on your forehead." Sasori started only to be silenced when Diedara's lips met his with a short yet passionate kiss.

"Hush we'll deal with that later for now let's just enjoy being alive."

(Flashback ends)

"It took them two days to find us, by that time both of us where beginning to get lightheaded, but I'll tell you know it wasn't from lack of oxygen." Naruto chuckled as he looked at Diedara seeing the usually stoic mask that he usually wore melt away. Diedara caught him looking and smiled at the smaller blonde ruffling his hair as he stood up "We all have ways of coping kid, ways of dealing with what we get thrown into. This life isn't easy but I wouldn't change it for the world, the mask I wear helps me cope with everything and only a few have ever seen me without it. Now come on let's start your training."

Naruto nodded standing up and getting into a comfortable position on the balls of his feet whilst Diedara did the same.

"Now Naruto before I can teach you anything new I need to do an assessment of what you already know." The blonde nodded as he caught where the assassin was going "So I need you to fight me."

Diedara smirked as he launched himself forward aiming a punch for the man's stomach who easily sidestepped the attack before aiming his own punch at him. For a few minutes they both danced around each other both aiming and blocking punches sent their way, Naruto smirked as he spun low knocking the older man off his feet and onto the ground. Diedara growled and tangled his feet with his causing him to fall on top before they began to roll each one wanting to get the upper hand of this battle. Groaning quietly Naruto flipped back landing nimbly on his feet glaring at the older blonde who was getting to his feet wiping the blood off his chin. They glared at each other for a second before they both launched forward ready for the next wave of attack.

Ten minutes later both stumbled back panting harshly as they looked each other over a dangerous glint in both their eyes. Naruto growled quietly subconsciously showing his canines, causing Diedara to growl right back. For the third time that night both came together in a flurry of first and feet, each trying desperately to beat the other. Twenty minutes later both fell back clutching some part of their body, Naruto groaned pressing both hands against his stomach. Diedara winced as he clutched his chest knowing that he had at least one broken rib, and a lot of bruising.

"I didn't expect you to have such a hard punch"

"I have Kyuubi as a brother of course I know how to punch hard," Naruto hissed biting the side of his cheek as pain went through his body. Diedara frowned at the boy as he clutched his stomach, trying not to wince but failing miserably.

"Come one lets go inside have some cocoa and see about seeing what damage we caused each other," Naruto smirked and limped after the blonde as head lead the way back to the house.

Five sets of eyes turned as the door opened and two blondes limped into the house, Mikoto eyes widened as she got to her feet and rushed towards them.

"Dear god what happened to you two?" Naruto and Diedara smirked at each other before replying to the distressed woman.

"Training."

"Training my ass," Mikoto shouted causing Fugaku to frown at her. "Both of you on a chair right now before you do anymore damage to each other!" Both sat down side by side on a kitchen chair booth wincing as they did, Kyuubi got up and ran to his brother kneeling in front of him. The red head shook his head before placing his hands at his brother's abdomen as they started to glow a light red. Naruto hissed as an unpleasant sensation filled his body but began to relax as he felt the pain begin to ebb away into a dull throbbing, he blinked once more before going lax in his seat and falling forward into Kyuubi's waiting arms. Diedara looked at the blonde in his teammate's arms before biting his lip and asking.

"Will he be alright?" Kyuubi nodded and positioned the boy so he could carry him upstairs.

"He'll be fine he just needs to sleep it off, Sasori will you be fine to heal Diedara?" The red head nodded and watched as Kyuubi carried his younger sibling upstairs, Kyuubi nudged open his bedroom door raising a brow when he found it empty. Kyuubi looked down as he carefully laid his brother down before laying down beside him not worrying about Itachi knowing he was with his brother. Kyuubi smiled down at the blonde although he was a pain in the ass and often caused him to want to pull out his hair, he was his brother and he loved him no matter what.

A/N

Yo so I'm back, its mock exam time coming up at sixth form so gonna be busy but I'll try to get a new chapter up in a few weeks.

Please review my inspirations beginning to lack a little bit and I'm always looking for new ideas for the story. Kaymon out =^.^=


	11. Confessions of an older brother

Hi guys so a quick note before the story, as you can see I've not updated recently but I've been going through a rough patch to put it mildly and now that I have my AS exams I find myself lacking energy to do anything. I need to start looking after myself more before I get worse and wind up losing my job which I need if I'm gonna look after myself…

So anyway the past couple of chapters I've been trying to signify to strong bonds all of the characters have to each other starting with romantic attachments. I'm still debating whether to go into any further background info with relationships, I don't know if I'm going to do flashbacks for the main characters or just drop hints about their past.

With my lack of energy I don't know the direction I want the story to go…well I do towards the end but not how to get there…I have plans for later chapters if I decide to continue but not for now. I have one more chapter half written I'll try to finish it if I feel up to it.

I need help guys, any suggestions in which directions the story may take I will appreciate it sooo much. Please review it gives me encouragement to carry on and not that I'm wasting my time, anyway I'll let you get onto the story.

KDT out.

Chapter eleven: Confessions of an older brother.

1994 Konoha – age 16

Naruto groaned as he blinked himself awake his whole body tensing in protest, letting out a pained moan he lied back. He opened an eye and looked around the room frowning a little as he realised it wasn't his, he frowned again when he felt something shift next to him. Looking in that direction he saw a head of wild red hair next to him as he felt something nuzzle him gently, he smiled softly as his brother continued to nuzzle into his shoulder. Hissing slightly Naruto shifted his stiff legs wincing as pain flared down his side, biting his lip he turned his head so he could nuzzle the red hair lightly with the tip of his nose. Kyuubi hummed and snuggled closer to the blonde, arms tightening around him so he was pulled closer. Kyuubi smiled as he blinked awake looking up at his younger brother before resting his head on the blonde's stomach nuzzling the skin softly.

"Naru?"

"Yeah Kyuu?"

"Please don't scare me like that again, I was so worried about you. I'd thought I'd lost you," Naruto blinked and looked down on his brother with sad blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be out so late I just fell asleep." Kyuubi sighed and looked up at his brother a tanned hand reaching up to stroke his cheek, Naruto sniffed and looked away from his brother unable to look into his eyes. The red head frowned before pulling his younger to his chest in breathing deeply to inhale his scent.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you yesterday. I wasn't really angry more like concerned, I just don't want to lose you." Naruto sniffed and placed his head under his chin.

"I'm sorry Kyuu I should have known better than to fall asleep on a boat but I suppose I lose my head when it comes to Sasuke." The red head chuckled closing his eyes.

"I know what you mean I used to be the same."

"No way!?" Naruto placed his hands on his brother's chest and pushed up to look him in the face.

"It's true I've done a lot of stupid things in the name of love"

"Do tell brother dear" closing his eyes Kyuubi leaned back against the pillows and pulled Naruto back to his chest.

*Flashback*

A sixteen year old Kyuubi walked down the almost empty streets of Sand hand in hand with his partner of a year Itachi, both smiled at each other as the turned into the abandoned square. Itachi giggled as Kyuubi jumped onto the fountain and began to dance around before extending his hand to Itachi who joined him in a slow dance. Kyuubi sighed happily as he stared down at his smaller partner and wrapped his arms around his waist before pulling him down to sit on his lap as they snuggled under the fountain.

"Kyuubi?" the red head hummed looking into the dark eyes "it's beginning to get late shouldn't we be getting back before you dad begins to worry?"

"We'll be okay, I'm sure he won't mind if we break curfew a little plus there's something I really want to show you." Itachi bit his lip looking up with worried eyes causing Kyuubi to smile softly and move a tanned hand to his cheek; the raven sighed softly and leaned into the touch. "It'll be fine trust me."

Ten minutes later saw both boys down by the dock Kyuubi easily manoeuvring in the almost pitch black whilst Itachi stuck to his side.

"Kyuubi" he whined "can we go back and you show me another day?"

"Come in Itachi, where's your sense of adventure?"

"Back home with the punishment we'll get for being late," the black haired hissed "let's go back please; I really don't have a good feeling about this."

"Itachi" the elder scolded "stop being such a worry wart, you're with me so it'll be fine." Itachi bit his lip and didn't meet Kyuubi's eyes as he turned his head away to peer into the darkness. Kyuubi rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's timidness before grabbing his hand and pulling him along despite the ravens protest. Maroon eyes gleamed as he saw the small doorway carved into the wall almost invisible unless you knew what to look for, with practiced ease he unlocked the door the complex pullies and weights opening the heavy stone door.

Kyuubi pulled the smaller boy behind him one hand holding tightly onto his to stop him pulling back whilst the other skimmed the wall looking for the torch. Finding the thick wooded handle the red head allowed his power to spark for a moment lighting the rag end on fire and lighting the hallway. Itachi winced as the sudden bright light hurt his eyes and he got his first good look at his boyfriend since it turned black outside. Itachi fiddled with the end of his shirt as he saw the childlike glee in his eyes, with a sigh the raven followed after the excited redhead. The torch was held high as the two made their way through the tunnel as they turned the corner Kyuubi stopped and thrust the torch into a pit by his side in a whoosh the flame travelled around the room bathing the entire thing in warm light.

"Wow" Itachi breathed as he looked around his hand running along the smooth stone wall and looked up at the high pillars that surrounded the room leading up to the arched roof. Kyuubi smiled and laid a hand on his shoulder leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"Worth coming with me now?" Kyuubi smiled before running off and using his arms to pull himself up and swing up onto one of the wooden beams that stretched across the roof. The red head grinned from his position on the wooden beam before hoping to the next one and swinging across before settling. Itachi looked up at his boyfriend who was swinging around like a small red monkey, he bit his lip as he looked up.

"Kyuubi, come down please it doesn't look safe up there," Kyuubi rolled his eyes before standing and swinging across.

"Stop worrying Itachi it's absolutely safe" the red head grinned swinging again as his feet touched the wooden beam a loud crack echoed through the room carried by the high roof. The world froze for a moment as Kyuubi's body was suspended in mid-air before he began to fall.

"Kyuubi!" Itachi screamed as his boyfriends body fell to the ground with a sickening crack.

"ARGH!" Kyuubi cried as his body hit the floor leg bending painfully, tears gathered in the corner of his eyes. His boyfriend ran over to him and fell onto his knees hand skimming over the tanned flesh before he let his eyes fall on the badly twisted leg. The red head bit his lip and hissed softly as he gripped the tops of his leg as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Kyuubi, breath honey breath," pale hands were placed on each cheek and dark eyes bore into tearful maroon ones. "Kyuubi I need you to work with me here okay love?" Itachi stood up and moved behind Kyuubi placing his hands under his arms "okay Kyuu I need you to put some of your jacket between your teeth and take a deep breath, when I count to three brace yourself." The read head nodded as he put a wad of his jacket into his mouth and bit down hard, Itachi nodded and let out a sigh before tensing his arms. "Okay one…two…three" Itachi pulled causing his boyfriend to scream as he was pulled along the floor. "You're doing good Kyuubi just a little longer okay? Ready one…two…three" with another tug Itachi managed to pull him so that he could lean against a stone pillar. Kneeling down he placed a kiss to his sweaty brow "you did brilliant Kyuu, now do you have a knife on you?"

"Boot" he managed to grit out before leaning heavily against the pillar. Biting his lip the raven gently removed the knife before cutting the left leg of the red heads trousers and tying it tightly around the top of his keg to stem the bleeding.

"Kyuubi I need to go get help okay? I'm not strong enough to lift you alone. Kyuubi looked with frightened eyes and gripped his boyfriends hand tightly.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay Kyuu but I need to go now," the red head nodded and reluctantly let go of his hand before leaning back against the pillar.

"Please hurry" Itachi turned and nodded before picking up the discarded torch from earlier and hurrying back down the corridor. Itachi froze as he got outside realising that he didn't know the streets of Sand as well as the streets of Konoha, taking a breath he lifted the torch higher and began to walk the same direction as the had come from earlier. He allowed himself to relax a little as he got to the fountain and let his eyes scan the darkness beyond the torchlight, a noise to the side made him jump causing him to grab the torch with both hands.

"W who's there?" He asked glaring into the dark, silence replied and the raven stepped cautiously forward only to jump back as a cat caused a bucket to fall and ran off into the dark. Itachi let out a half amused breath and allowed himself to relax again until someone touched his shoulder causing him to spin around intent on hitting the person with the torch.

"Itachi?" the raven shook as adrenalin flooded his system as he looked into the face of his old friend hi tanned skin slightly red from the close call with the flame.

"Iruka" he breathed "thank goodness," for a second his rested his head on the older man's chest before smacking him lightly with his free hand "don't do that again you nearly gave me a heart attack." The older man chuckled bring a hand up to rub absentmindedly against his scar before his pushed his older student up and looked into his eyes.

"Where have you been? Everyone's been worried sick, where's Kyuubi?"

"He's hurt. Please I need your help," the teen begged.

"Okay wait here I'm going to get Kakashi and Asuma to help okay?"

"Please be quick," he nodded before the brown haired man disappeared back into the darkness to find his fellow teammates. A few minutes later Iruka was back with Kakashi and Asuma, Itachi nodded to both before taking the path that was beginning to get all too familiar. He passed the torch to Iruka before running down the corridor in a hurry to get to his partner.

"Kyuubi" he cried as he fell to his knees taking his boyfriends clammy head into his hands. "I tried to help but;" Kakashi's hand on his shoulder stopped him as he looked up with tearful eyes, the silver haired assassin smiled reassuringly.

"You did the right thing Itachi, now just relax and let us deal with him," the raven nodded and moved to another pillar letting his arms wrap around his shaking form only to find a cloak draped over him. Asuma smiled and headed off to help the others.

Half an hour later the four finally made it to the Uzumaki residence Iruka having gone ahead to make preparations, knocking on the door they were confronted by a worried Minato and a distraught Kushina. The red headed woman gasped as she opened the door and went to hug her eldest only stopping when Kakashi got in the way, passing the distressed woman they moved to the closest bedroom and laid the oldest Uzumaki down careful now to worsen his injury. Moving away they allowed Tsunade get on with her work, Iruka turned to Itachi pulling him down to it before looking over to Kushina.

"Could you please get Itachi something to drink?"

*End flashback*

Naruto looked up at his brother with wide eyes before hitting him lightly on the chest.

"You told me you broke your leg training," Kyuubi smirked before looking away and running a hand through his red hair.

"Well I wasn't going to tell you I broke it showing off to my boyfriend now was I?" The blonde pouted and stuck his tongue out, "although if it wasn't for Itachi's quick thinking I wouldn't have made it, the medic said it was a miracle I hadn't lost more blood."

"What happened after?"

Kyuubi chuckled "well I got a verbal lashing off dad, no allowance for a month, six weeks in a splint and worst of all Itachi had to be sent home and I wasn't allowed any contact with him till Christmas." The red head hugged his brother tightly "which is why I was so worried last night when you didn't come back it made me think that something had happened, that you could be lying out there bleeding and I wouldn't know."

"I'm sorry Kyuu. I'll try to make sure it doesn't happen again" the blonde murmured snuggling into his brother's chest.


End file.
